1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for generating debt trending information, such as information regarding multiple debts of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical consumers have multiple debt accounts, such as credit card, mortgage, and loan accounts. These accounts have varying payments, interest rates, and maturity dates that make it difficult for a consumer to visualize how their overall debt situations, e.g., a total of all debts, has changed over previous months and/or to estimate how the overall debt situation will change in the future. Additionally, compiling debt information associated with multiple accounts requires the consumer to remember all of the accounts that they have opened and manually compile all of their account information, such as by locating statements associated with the various accounts and copying account information into a personal finance software application.